


TeddyBear Vagineer

by ThatFrothingSpy



Category: Freak Fortress 2, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cute, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Thicc Woofer, Wolf Vagineer, how could you not love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFrothingSpy/pseuds/ThatFrothingSpy
Summary: Just a cute and short little thing I made about one of my OC's farm animals.The story is told in the eyes of my TF2 Engineer OC named Cubbana Richford.





	TeddyBear Vagineer

His name is Knapsack, the Vagineer. He isn't the same as all the other Vagineers I have... But that didn't make him feel out of the circle, so to speak. Most Vagineers in this country were seen as malicious and terrifying, but this one is just a big old Teddy Bear. Well, Teddy Wolf to be exact. The GRY Vagineer has a huge fluffy tail that wags almost every minute, with some of the cutest little wolf ears that poked through his helmet and a black spot on his nose. 

When I open the barn doors, he's always the first one out, wagging his tail like crazy, making cute grunts and sniffing at my short brown hair. He was somewhat overweight, but he could still navigate really well and was currently on a delicious diet plan. Heh, one morning I let him out and he just ran right outside to fall on the ground and get himself dirty by rolling all around in dirt! He's such a good Vagineer... I don't think I'll ever want to give him up. Right now, he's sitting at the corner of my cottage porch panting and grooming his big tail.

  
He made some barking noises at the birds flying in the sky. I called that thicc boi over to my workbench so I can check his belly and whatnot. It was very cute how his belly flowed over his belt, to be honest. I have to knead his belly and make sure there's no impactions in there giving him a hard time. He makes some cute noises and nudges at me while I do it. He's all clear! I pat my boy on his shoulders and tell him to go play with his friends. Everyone on the farm loves him to death.


End file.
